1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to dielectric layers within microelectronic structures. More particularly, the invention relates to enhanced performance dielectric layers within microelectronic structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dielectric layers play a crucial role in the fabrication and operation of many semiconductor structures and semiconductor devices. Moreover, the choice of a particular dielectric material for a particular dielectric layer is often heavily dependent on a particular application intended to be addressed by the particular dielectric layer.
For example, for a fixed thickness of a particular dielectric layer, applications where it is advantageous to maximize capacitance between conducting structures are best satisfied by a dielectric layer comprising a high-k (low bandgap) dielectric material having a dielectric constant greater than about 5. However, use of such a low bandgap dielectric material increases the probability of leakage currents due to quantum mechanical tunneling processes through the low bandgap dielectric material that comprises the dielectric layer. Alternatively, applications where low capacitance between conducting structures is desirable, and where low leakage currents are also sought, are best satisfied by a dielectric layer comprising a low-k (large bandgap) dielectric material having a dielectric constant less than about 4.
Thus, many semiconductor structures and semiconductor devices have unique performance requirements and criteria that may be influenced by particular characteristics of dielectric layers. Therefore, desirable are alternative dielectric layers and dielectric materials that may be used in semiconductor structures and semiconductor devices, as well as methods that may be used to fabricate those alternative dielectric layers and dielectric materials that may be used in those semiconductor structures and semiconductor devices.